cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gromble
- Mummy= }} |caption = The Gromble in UNBSX |show = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters |first = Pilot Episode, October 29th, 1994 (As the Womble) |sex = Male |species = Mosnter |eyes = Red |hair = Green |friends = Ickis, Oblina, Krumm |occupation = Headmaster at the Monster Academy |residence = Monster Academy}} The Gromble, also known as Gromble, is the intimidating and strict headmaster of the monster academy, who demonstrates his tough love by belittling his students for poor scares. Gromble has been seen eating one of his students in one bite (although he spits him out after chewing him up). Gromble calls his shoes "snuggle bears" and loves relaxing in his bed. He is sometimes referred to as "The Gromble", "Gromble Sir" or "Mr. Gromble". Gromble is teacher of almost every monster child shown in the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters television series. He is very kind to Oblina, who is his best student. Gromble treats Ickis and Krumm horribly. He considers Ickis' terrible behavior at the Monster Academy. The Gromble is known for getting ticked off with Ickis several times. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X The Gromble appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one of his show to represent it. He fights in a special way which involves him transforming. Bio The Gromble is the strict headmaster of the Monster Academy, determined to whip his monstrous students into shape by making them scare humans. This isn't just a way of life- it's necessary for their species' survival, as, if humans stopped believing or fearing monsters, they would vanish forever! One day, while consulting the Pool of Elders, the Gromble got a disturbing warning from it - a great and powerful threat was approaching, and was threatening to eradicate all of humanity in the process. The Gromble knew what he had to do, although he hated the thought - he had to team up with the Nicktoon Heroes to stop it. After all, no humans to scare, no more reasons for monsters to exist. With three of his students in tow, the Gromble heads out to show all who stand in his way the true meaning of terror! Special Powers *Can alter appearance and shape to instigate terror in humans *Empowered by the Pool of Elders with the 'Substance of all Fear', the more he scares his opponents, the more frightening and powerful his body will become *Can call upon his students for various attacks Quotes Intro: *"Allow me to show you the true meaning of fear!" *"Human, you are way out of your league here." *"Don't take me lightly...I AM your worst nightmare." *"Move, and YOU'RE DEAD!" *"Ah, how quaint. The human thinks he can intimidate me. Ha, ha.....oh how delicious." *"LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY! Class is now in session, and the lesson is pure, unadulterated FEAR." *"The true lesson in terror is about to begin." *"GRAAAGH! Oh. Just warming up for things to come." *"Luck? Ha, ha, ha, ha....why yes. You'll NEED IT." *"You seem pretty familiar, child. I wonder if you scare easily." (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Ah, excellent. An intimidating monster like you makes me all....giddy inside!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Spreading fear by causing mayhem... Must I show you what true fear is?" (Intro against Stormy or Lord Dregg) *"I see even among humans, there are monsters lurking in the midsts..." (Intro against Amon) *"YOU THERE! How dare you expose yourself to the humans?! I will show you no mercy!" (Intro against Zim) *"Ghosts? *laughs* I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" (Intro against Danny Phantom, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Fright Knight, or The Flying Dutchman) *"What...what manner of creature ARE you?" (Intro against Catdog) *"The true master of fright and horror awaits you, King of Ghosts!" (Intro against Pariah Dark) Win Pose: *"(sigh) I just love being me." *"You are a sad, pathetic excuse, especially for a human! BEAT IT, SLIMEBALL!" (Win Pose against a human opponent) *"If you were one of my students, I'd take you to the Snorch for that pitiful display." * *turns around and shrieks* "Ha. I still got it." *"It'd be a cold day in the Dump before I allow some human to think that he can frighten ME." (Win Pose against Amon) *"So, you are no monster, then? RUBBISH! Think I don't know my own kind when I see one?" (Win Pose against ZIM) *"Stick to haunting houses, you fools. Us monsters are the real masters of fear." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom, Ember, Skulker or Technus) *"You are no monster....but we are more alike than either of us would admit." (Win Pose against Catdog) *"I must admit...that level of terror gave even me pause." (Win Pose against Pariah Dark) Victory Screen: *"I do hope you silly humans are taking notes." (Victory Screen) *"You fear what you do not understand and seek to destroy all that is strange. As far as I'm concerned, humans are the -real- monsters." (Victory Screen) *"Be grateful I don't devour you like I do my more disappointing students. It's not that I'm holding back, but I find you humans rather revolting to my delicate tastebuds." (Victory Screen) *"Hero? To your kind? Hardly. I'm only doing what it takes to keep monsterkind alive, to scare you silly humans later." (Victory Screen) *"Enslaving our kind to do your bidding? NEVER AGAIN." (Victory Screen against Vendetta) *"Trapping yourself in a oversized tin can only proves how insecure you humans really are." (Victory Screen against Technus) *"We are monsters because we love to scare. You are a monster for far worse reasons." (Victory Screen against Amon) *"Be not afraid. Humans fear what they don't understand, and I'd use your unique condition to take advantage of that fact." (Victory Screen against Catdog) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Halloween Costume Name: The Mummy Inspired By: "Curse of Katana", September 9th, 1995 (Premiere) Bio: As much as it demeans me to don the disguise of a bandaged human pharaoh (reminds me of the time those dingbat students of mine got into trouble when they shoved a pair of eyeballs into one to make the humans think it came alive), I must admit that there is a certain ambience about this costume. Mummies have been the subject of many tales and legends of horror, with a rich history dating back to ancient Egyptian times. Plus, I do rather like the air of nobility surrounding it. It suits me. Gallery gromblerender.png|The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Nicktoons_the_gromble_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d67lv5i.png|The Mummy nicktoons___the_gromble__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d6dhow7.png|Palette Swaps Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Monster Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters